Ombre et Lumière
by Lilouyeta
Summary: C'est une histoire de choix plus que d'amour. Comment assumer ce qu'on veut vraiment ? Comment passer outre les préjugés de la société ? Une nouvelle venue va semer le trouble dans les cœurs d'Hermione et Drago jusqu'à ce qu'un choix soit irréversible.


L'ARRIVEE

Tous les élèves venaient de prendre place dans la grande salle. L'année débutait comme chaque fois par le festin précédé de la cérémonie de répartition. Harry, Ron et Hermione appréciaient particulièrement ce moment pour pouvoir voir les nouvelles têtes.

Le professeur McGonagall apporta le choixpeau magique et le posa sur le tabouret habituel. Elle ne sortit pas tout de suite le parchemin listant les nouveaux élèves mais se tourna vers l'assemblée :

- Chers enfants, cette année, une nouvelle élève intègre Poudlard. Il s'agit d'une ancienne élève de Durmstrang qui nous a fait l'honneur de s'inscrire dans notre école. Elle s'appelle Cassandre Melpomène et entre aujourd'hui en sixième année. Je compte sur vous pour l'accueillir comme il se doit.

De faibles applaudissements retentirent lorsqu'une jeune fille s'avança vers le professeur McGonagall. Elle était élancée et une longue crinière noire tombait en cascade sur ses épaules. Elle ne souriait pas et semblait presque ennuyée de se trouver ici. Harry ressentit un frisson lorsqu'il la vit. Ron ne put réprimer un petit sifflement :

- Et ben dites donc, ils savent faire des jolies filles à Durmstrang !

Il fut stoppé par une Hermione visiblement furieuse qui lui lançait un regard noir.

Cassandre prit place sur le tabouret et le professeur McGonagall la coiffa du choixpeau. Au bout de quelques instants, celui ci s'écria plus fort qu'à son habitude :

- Serpentard !!

La jeune fille alla prendre place à la table des serpentards qui l'acclamaient comme une championne.

- C'est dommage, dit Ron déçu.

- Tu croyais vraiment qu'une ancienne élève de Durmstrang pouvait se retrouver ailleurs qu'à Serpentard ? lui lança Hermione apparemment ravie de ne pas avoir hérité de Cassandre.

- Je me demande quand même pourquoi elle est partie de son ancienne école, demanda Harry intrigué malgré lui par la nouvelle élève.

- Ça ne m'étonnerait pas que ses parents soient venus en Angleterre pour se rapprocher de leur maître, répondit Hermione d'un ton acide.

- Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes ? s'insurgea Ron.

- Vous n'allez pas me dire qu'un soldat de Durmstrang n'est pas un potentiel mangemort ! répliqua t-elle.

- Je suis étonné de ta réaction Hermione, lui dit Harry. Tu n'étais pas aussi soupçonneuse avec Krum.

Hermione resta sans voix, manifestement ébranlée par la pertinence de la remarque de Harry.

Celui ci observait la table des serpentards et ne fut pas surpris de voir Malefoy se lever et aller s'installer aux côtés de Cassandre. Il lui parlait à l'oreille et elle paraissait intéressée par ce qu'il lui racontait. Elle se tourna même vers lui et pour la première fois de la soirée elle sourit.

Ron qui les observait aussi, soupira :

- Je crains qu'Hermione n'ait eu raison. Si elle sympathise avec Malefoy, c'est qu'elle n'est pas très recommandable.

Lorsque le diner prit fin, les élèves prirent le chemin de la sortie. Harry en profita pour s'approcher de Cassandre, bien décidé à faire sa connaissance. Il aurait voulu l'approcher pour savoir à quoi s'en tenir avec une potentielle ennemie. Lorsqu'il fut à ses côtés, il l'interpela :

- Bonjour, je m'appelle Harry Potter et je serais ravi de faire ta connaissance.

Elle se tourna vers lui et il eut du mal à réprimer un autre frisson. De près, elle était encore plus effrayante. Elle avait un air sombre qui ne donnait pas vraiment envie de l'aborder. Elle tourna ses yeux noirs vers lui et lui lança un regard méprisant :

- Et qu'est ce qui me vaut cet ... honneur ?

- Je voulais juste me présenter à toi vu que tu es nouvelle.

- Le survivant qui prend la peine de me saluer ! Je devrais surement me sentir flattée.

Malefoy intervint à ce moment là :

- Viens Cassandre, ne te frottes pas trop à la vermine.

- Je te remercie Drago mais je suis assez grande pour me débrouiller seule, lui lança t-elle encore plus hautaine que vis à vis de Harry. Maintenant conduis moi à notre salle commune, il y a trop de parasites dans les environs.

Un sourire illuminait le visage de Malefoy. Il lui fit signe de le suivre et ils disparurent dans les escaliers.

Lorsque les Gryffondors eurent rejoint leur propre salle commune, Harry raconta à Ron et à Hermione ce qui venait de se passer.

- Et ben, elle ne se prend pas pour rien celle là ! s'exclama Hermione. Je vous l'avait dit qu'elle est adepte de Voldemort.

- Qu'est ce qui te fais dire ça ? lui demanda Ron.

- Déjà, elle l'appelle le survivant, dit elle en désignant Harry. Et d'après ce qu'il dit, c'était loin d'être un compliment. Ensuite, il semblerait que Malefoy l'apprécie.

- On dirait qu'il a trouvé son alter ego féminin, ajouta Harry.

- Ça promets ! soupira Ron.

Ils allèrent se coucher mais Harry eut du mal à trouver le sommeil. Il n'était pas aussi sur qu'Hermione ait raison. Cassandre était visiblement antipathique mais de là à dire qu'elle était un mangemort, il avait des doutes. Par contre, si Malefoy arrivait à la rallier à sa cause, ça changerait tout. Sur ces réflexions, il finit par s'endormir.

DEFI ET SOUPCONS

Le lendemain, ils eurent leur premier cours commun avec les serpentards. Cassandre était avec Malefoy et sa bande mais elle ne parlait qu'à Drago. Elle semblait complètement désabusée comme si elle avait déjà tout vu et qu'elle s'ennuyait profondément.

Le professeur ouvrit la porte de son cachot et fit entrer les élèves pour commencer le cours de potions.

Il fit l'appel et s'adressa à Cassandre :

- Je vous souhaite la bienvenue mademoiselle et j'espère que vous ferez honneur à votre ancienne école en manifestant des dons pour la magie et plus spécialement pour les potions.

- Je ferais de mon mieux, Monsieur, dit elle en appuyant le dernier mot. Il paraît que j'ai quelques aptitudes pour les préparations de potions, vous en jugerez.

Il lui sourit et fit apparaître la recette de la potion du jour :

- Vous allez devoir préparer de la languinosa. Quelqu'un peut il me dire à quoi elle sert ?

Aussitôt la main d'Hermione jaillit de la foule des élèves qui se tassaient du fait de leur ignorance.

- Personne ? dit le professeur Rogue ignorant délibérément la jeune Gryffondor. Miss Melpomène, vous qui êtes soit disant douée, vous n'avez pas une petite idée.

- Il s'agit d'un moyen pour ralentir le temps en accélérant ses propres mouvements, Monsieur, lui répondit elle en accentuant à nouveau son dernier mot.

- Exactement. Merci d'éclairer de vos lumières cette bande d'incultes. Je donne 10 points de plus à Serpentard.

Les élèves se mirent au travail en silence. Comme à l'accoutumée, Harry et Ron se débattaient tant bien que mal alors qu'Hermione paraissait maitriser la recette. Or, pour une fois, elle n'était pas la seule. Cassandre avait l'air à l'aise. Elle jonglait avec ses ingrédients et remuait régulièrement sa préparation.

Le professeur Rogue s'approcha d'elle mais au lieu de la complimenter comme on aurait pu s'y attendre, il se mit à crier :

- Mais enfin, qu'est ce que vous faites ?

- Une potion de languinosa Monsieur ! lui lança sur un ton de défi.

- Et puis je savoir en quoi vous suivez la recette du tableau, s'il vous plait ?

- Vous avez raison, MONSIEUR, je ne suis pas votre recette car elle est erronée.

- Vraiment ! s'exclama t-il hors de lui.

- Je sais que ma propre recette fonctionnera mieux que la votre. A moins que vous ne vouliez me voir suivre VOTRE recette comme un mouton. A Durmstrang, on encourageait les élèves qui prenaient des initiatives.

- Si mes méthodes ne vous plaisent pas, sachez que ce sont celles en vigueur à Poudlard et que vous n'avez pas le choix. Soit vous les suivez, soit vous retournez dans votre chère école ! cria t-il.

- Parce que vous croyez que j'ai choisi d'en partir ?! s'écria t-elle visiblement furieuse.

- Je sais pertinemment pourquoi vous êtes là mais peut être que vos petits camarades seraient ravis de le savoir également.

- Ça ne les regarde pas MONSIEUR !!

Rogue jubilait. Dans un sourire, il reprit :

- Je vous lance un défi. Si vous réussissez votre potion avec votre propre recette, je ne dirais rien. Mais si vous échouez, ...

- Je relève le défi Monsieur.

Le reste de l'heure, tous les yeux étaient rivés sur Cassandre et Rogue. Elle s'activait encore plus qu'au début de l'heure et lui, il tournait autour d'elle à l'affut de la moindre erreur.

Lorsque l'heure prit fin, le professeur Rogue vint vers Cassandre, impatient de gagner son pari. Il étudia attentivement sa potion, mais les élèves virent son visage se décomposer.

- Vous avez eu beaucoup de chance mademoiselle, le résultat semble convenable.

- Vous voulez surement dire « excellent ». On appelle ça le talent Monsieur.

- Ne poussez pas trop ma chère, je ne serais pas toujours aussi permissif. Maintenant, partez, je dois tester ce soit disant chef d'œuvre.

Les élèves partirent et gagnèrent leur cours suivant. Ron fut le premier à parler de ce qui venait de se passer :

- Cette fille est définitivement cinglée ! Ou alors Kamikaze.

- Je ne sais pas trop quoi en penser, dit Hermione pensive. Défier aussi ouvertement le professeur Rogue. Il fallait qu'elle soit sure de réussir. Et puis je ne comprends pas ce que le professeur a voulu dire par « pourquoi vous êtes là ».

- Je pense qu'elle a été obligée de quitter Durmstrang, répondit Harry. Mais je me demande bien pourquoi.

- Je crois qu'elle a été renvoyée, intervint Neville.

- Quoi ? s'écrièrent les 3 autres en même temps.

- Pendant le cours, j'étais derrière elle et à un moment j'ai entendu Rogue lui murmurer un truc du style « si vous ne vous tenez pas à carreau, un autre renvoi risque de vous pendre au nez ». Elle a eu l'air ébranlé par sa remarque.

- Mais qu'est ce qu'elle a bien pu faire ? dit Hermione, traduisant les pensées de ses amis. Même en étant insolente, elle n'aurait pas été renvoyée.

- Vous croyez qu'elle a tué quelqu'un, demanda Ron effrayé.

- Ne sois pas stupide, le sermonna Hermione. Un meurtre l'aurait tout de suite envoyée en prison. Non, ce doit être autre chose de grave.

Ils durent arrêter leur conversation car le professeur McGonagall venait d'entrer dans la salle. Ils devraient suivre son cours même si leurs pensées étaient ailleurs.

BINÔMES

Les jours passèrent sans que Cassandre se fasse à nouveau remarquer. Le professeur Rogue avait admis lors de leur cours suivant que sa recette n'était peut être pas la seule valable. Harry, Ron et Hermione avaient été ébahis de voir cet ignoble personnage admettre son erreur. Ils virent par la suite que Malefoy n'était plus son unique protégé. Il n'avait pas gardé de rancune face à Cassandre et avait même pour elle des attentions qu'il n'avait eu pour aucun autre élève. Il paraissait la respecter ce qui était en totale contradiction avec le comportement qu'il affichait depuis des années vis à vis des élèves. Même vis à vis des serpentards.

Un jour, du mois d'octobre, lors d'un cours de potions, le professeur Rogue leur annonça qu'il avait pris une initiative :

- Dorénavant, vous ne travaillerez plus seuls mais en binôme. J'ai déjà décidé de vous réunir selon vos niveaux car il s'agira de compétitions. Un serpentard contre un gryffondor. Et pour commencer, j'ai décidé de réunir Miss Granger et Miss Melpomène. Vu le niveau déplorable de cette classe, il semble évident que seule Miss Granger serait en capacité d'affronter Miss Melpomène. Même si cette dernière n'aura pas à beaucoup se forcer pour écraser son adversaire.

Il continua à former les binômes et comme on pouvait s'y attendre, ils avaient tous l'air écœuré de ces alliances.

- Chaque binôme devra préparer deux versions d'une même potion, expliqua le professeur Rogue. Une pour chaque membre du binôme. Et bien évidemment, chaque binôme aura une potion spécifique alors inutile de vouloir copier sur ses voisins. Vous avez devant vous les recettes de votre potion. Vous avez une heure pour faire votre préparation.

Il se rapprocha de Cassandre et lui glissa à l'oreille :

- Je vous autorise à mettre en pratique vos initiatives. Faites honneur à votre maison.

- Merci Monsieur, je vais faire de mon mieux.

Hermione et Cassandre devaient préparer une potion permettant une métamorphose en dragon. Hermione se rapprocha de Cassandre.

- Bonjour, je suis Hermione Granger.

- Oui, j'avais compris. Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

- Je me suis dit que si on devait se côtoyer toute l'année, ce serait plus agréable si on s'entendait bien.

- ...

- Ça te paraît possible ou pas ?

- Je ne sais pas trop.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je vais être honnête, je ne te fais pas confiance. Tu es ...

- Une sang de bourbe ?! rugit Hermione.

- Non. Une fille. Et ce n'est pas parce que je suis à serpentard que je suis aussi sectaire qu'eux.

- Oh et bien je suis ravie de le savoir.

- Bon, on s'y met ou pas ?

- Oui tout de suite. Bonne chance.

- Euh ... Merci toi aussi.

Elles attaquèrent leur préparation mais au bout d'une demie heure, Cassandre interpela Hermione :

- Tu étais sérieuse quand tu disais que tu voulais qu'on s'entende bien ?

- Oui bien sur, j'aimerais bien qu'on soit amies.

- Et bien dans ce cas, mon premier acte de courtoisie sera de t'avertir que si tu mélanges ton cœur de dragon comme tu t'apprêtes à le faire, je pense que tu auras des surprises.

- Oh oui, merci j'avais sauté une ligne. Je vais rajouter le sang d'araignée tout de suite.

- Je te conseille le sang de cobra. Moi c'est comme ça que je fais et ça marche beaucoup mieux. Mais si tu préfères suivre la version officielle, je comprendrais.

- Tu as l'air de savoir ce que tu fais alors je vais suivre tes conseils, répondit Hermione hésitante à l'idée de ne pas respecter les consignes. Merci.

Le cours de potion prit fin au grand soulagement de tous les élèves. Le professeur Rogue releva un échantillon de chaque préparation en les informant qu'il donnerait les résultats au prochain cours.

En sortant, Hermione remercia Cassandre de son aide et la quitta en lui adressant un grand sourire. Lorsqu'elle eut rejoint Harry et Ron, ils la regardaient comme si elle était folle.

- Hermione, tu te sens bien ? lui demanda Ron.

- Oui très bien pourquoi ?

- Tu viens de sourire à une serpentard et en plus à celle dont tu te méfies probablement le plus, lui répondit il.

- C'est justement pour ça que j'essaye de la garder à l'œil. Cependant, on dirait qu'elle n'est pas comme les autres. Elle m'a aidée pour ma potion et en plus elle a l'air gentille.

- Woh, c'est encore pire que ce que je pensais, s'exclama Ron.

- Oh ça va. Tu pourrais au moins faire semblant de me faire confiance. De toutes façons, vous verrez bien, répliqua t-elle mettant ainsi fin à la discussion.

IMPARDONNABLE

Dans l'après midi, ils eurent un deuxième cours en commun avec les serpentards. Il s'agissait du cours de défense contre les forces du mal. Leur professeur leur avait proposé des duels. Ils devaient se mettre par deux : l'un attaquait en utilisant un sort informulé et l'autre devait se défendre.

Pansy Parkinson se jeta sur Cassandre pour faire équipe avec elle. Les duels débutèrent et Cassandre se démarqua encore une fois par sa rapidité. Pansy avait beau lui lancer toutes sortes d'attaques, elles les paraît sans difficultés. Au bout d'une demie heure, les rôles furent échangés. Cassandre jetait de petits sorts à Pansy qu'elle prenait de plein fouet le plus souvent. Elle eut pourtant la mauvaise idée de défier Cassandre :

- Alors c'est ça qu'on vous apprend à Durmstrang ! J'aurais pensé que tu serais plus féroce ! s'écria t-elle.

Cassandre sentit monter en elle une haine qu'elle ne put pas contrôler et jeta à Pansy un sort qu'elle ne pouvait pas parer. Elle fut jetée à terre et se mit à se tordre de douleur. Plus elle hurlait et plus Cassandre souriait avec un regard de démente.

- Mais enfin, arrêtez !! s'écria le professeur en essayant de lui arracher sa baguette. Vous êtes folle ! Il est interdit de jeter un sort impardonnable !

Hermione qui avait vu la scène se précipita sur Cassandre et lui prit le bras. La baguette tomba des mains de sa propriétaire. Elle regarda Hermione. Elle avait l'air d'être sortie d'une transe.

- Mais qu'est ce qui vous a pris ? Montez tout de suite dans le bureau du directeur, je ne suis pas assez qualifié pour sanctionner une telle atrocité, lui adressa le professeur apparemment dépassé par les évènements.

- Monsieur, intervint Hermione, puis je aller avec elle. Je crois qu'elle ne sait pas où est le bureau du professeur Dumbledore.

- Euh, ... oui mais faites attention à vous. Cette jeune fille me semble totalement instable, répondit le professeur.

Hermione prit la direction du bureau du directeur suivie de près par Cassandre. Elles étaient toutes les deux silencieuses mais Hermione finit par se retourner vers elle et l'apostropha :

- Tu peux me dire ce qui t'as pris ?

- Je n'ai pas à me justifier face à toi, lui répondit violemment Cassandre.

- Tu peux au moins me répondre, je suis sensée être ton amie.

- Oui, ça c'est vite dit. On ne se connait que depuis peu alors je ne sais même pas si je peux te faire confiance.

- Oh ça va, tu ne vas pas recommencer. Je suis une fille et alors ?

- Je crains les filles.

- Pourquoi ?

- C'est trop long, je t'expliquerais peut être un jour.

- Et tu ne veux toujours pas me dire ce qui s'est passé ?

- Tu étais là, tu as vu. Je lui ai jeté un sort et cet idiot de prof est devenu fou.

- Mais Cassandre, c'est un sort impardonnable !

- Chez vous peut être. A Durmstrang, on nous l'apprenait comme n'importe quel autre sort.

- Quoi ? Mais ils sont fous !!

- Hé !! Ne dis pas de mal des miens !

Le silence retomba. Elles ne le rompirent que lorsqu'Hermione s'arrêta devant une porte.

- C'est ici.

- Merci.

Cassandre monta les escaliers seule, laissant une Hermione décontenancée. Elles ne se regardèrent pas en se séparant.

Lorsqu'Hermione eut rejoint ses amis, ils ne manquèrent pas de lui demander ce que Cassandre avait pu dire. Sa seule réponse fut :

- Ça ne vous regarde pas !!

Elle avait l'air tellement en colère qu'ils n'insistèrent pas.

Elles ne se revirent que dans la grande salle, pour le diner. Hermione s'approcha de Cassandre qui se dirigeait vers la table des serpentards accompagnée de Malefoy.

- Je peux te parler, lui demanda t-elle.

- Qu'est ce que tu lui veux ? s'exclama Malefoy. Ne lui parle pas, tu la salis espèce de sang de b..

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase car Cassandre l'avait attrapé à la gorge.

- Ne t'avise pas de prononcer ce mot devant moi ou tu auras des problèmes. Tu as vu de quoi je suis capable n'est ce pas ?

Malefoy, que Cassandre avait lâché, s'éloigna d'elles. Il avait perdu le petit sourire narquois qu'il arborait si souvent.

- Il a raison, déclara Cassandre. Qu'est ce que tu me veux ?

- Si tu le prends comme ça, rien du tout ! lui répondit Hermione visiblement vexée.

Elle commença à partir mais Cassandre la rattrapa :

- Je suis navrée. Je suis un peu à cran et en plus cet abruti me colle, il va me rendre cinglée.

- Parce que ce n'est pas déjà le cas, répondit Hermione en riant.

- T'es bête, dit Cassandre en souriant. Non sérieusement, tu avais quelque chose à me dire ?

- Je voulais juste savoir comment ça s'était passé avec Dumbledore.

- Moins mal que ce que je croyais. Il était en colère bien sur mais avait aussi l'air embêté pour moi. Je lui ai expliqué que de là d'où je viens, ce sort n'est pas considéré comme chez vous. Il m'a expliqué qu'il ne tolèrerait pas un autre écart de ce genre mais qu'il ne m'expulserait pas cette fois. Par contre, j'ai été obligée de présenter des excuses à cette stupide Pansy.

- Mais pourquoi tu lui as jeté ce sort ?

- Elle m'énerve depuis que je suis arrivée. Je sais qu'elle ne supporte pas que Drago soit aussi proche de moi. Ce n'est quand même pas ma faute s'il a le béguin pour moi ! Et puis cette idiote m'a provoquée !

- Ce n'est pas une raison ! Tu aurais du être plus intelligente qu'elle et l'ignorer.

- On m'a appris à ne jamais tolérer un manque de respect.

- C'est discutable, conclut Hermione sceptique. Mais sinon, tu n'as pas été punie ?

- Oh si, mais ce n'est pas la mer à boire. Je suis collée pendant un mois. Tous les soirs, je vais devoir passer deux heures supplémentaires en retenue avec le professeur Rogue.

- Et tu trouves que ce n'est rien ? reprit Hermione.

- Il ne me fait pas peur et en plus j'ai des choses à lui dire, répondit Cassandre mal à l'aise d'avoir trop parlé.

- Tu sais, je crois que tu me caches beaucoup de choses.

- Non, c'est juste que c'est un peu compliqué donc on en discutera un autre jour. Bon, je vais aller manger, on se voit plus tard, OK ?

- En fait, ce soir j'ai promis à Ron de l'aider dans ses devoirs donc on se verra demain.

- C'est qui Ron ? s'exclama Cassandre avec une pointe de jalousie.

- Et bien je ne suis pas certaine de ça, mais je crois que je peux dire que c'est presque mon petit ami.

- Sérieusement ?

- Oui pourquoi ?

- Non, pour rien. Bon, ben à demain répliqua Cassandre en s'éloignant un peu trop rapidement pour que ça paraisse naturel.

LE SECRET REVELE

Durant les jours qui suivirent, Hermione eut du mal à parler à Cassandre. Elle crut même que celle ci essayait de l'éviter. Lors d'un cours de potion, elle se décida à lui demander :

- Est ce que tu m'en veux ?

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- J'ai l'impression que tu fais tout pour ne pas te retrouver seule avec moi ?

- ...

- Ah d'accord, ce n'est pas qu'une impression. Et je peux savoir ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça ?

- Tu es comme toutes les autres filles, répondit Cassandre avec amertume.

- Explique toi !

Mais Cassandre n'eut pas à répondre car le cours prenait fin. Le professeur Rogue s'approcha d'elle :

- Je vous attends ici même dans une heure. Ne soyez pas en retard.

- Oui Monsieur, lui répondit elle comme si elle en était ravie.

Hermione l'interpela à la sortie du cours :

- Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question. Et je peux savoir ce qui te rends si heureuse à la perspective de passer deux heures avec lui ?

- Tu poses trop de questions Hermione. Pour ce qui est du professeur Rogue, ça ne te regarde pas. Et pour ce qui est de nous, je n'ai pas envie de te l'expliquer maintenant.

- Ah parce qu'il y a un « nous » ?

- Rrrrrrrrrr !! Tu m'énerves !! répliqua t-elle en s'éloignant.

Lorsqu'Hermione eut fini de diner, elle avait prit sa décision : elle allait attendre Cassandre à la sortie de sa retenue. Elle avait droit à des explications et puis pour la première fois de sa vie, elle n'avait rien compris. Qui plus est, lorsque Cassandre avait dit le mot « nous », elle avait ressenti un petit pincement au cœur qu'elle n'avait pas identifié. Pourquoi était elle aussi intéressée par ce qu'elle cachait ? Peut être que ça ne la regardait vraiment pas du tout. Tant pis, elle voulait savoir.

Un peu avant 21 heures, elle se rendit au cachot du professeur Rogue. La porte était entrouverte et la curiosité fut la plus forte. Elle glissa un œil par la fente et ce qu'elle vit la laissa sans voix.

Le professeur Rogue faisait face à Cassandre mais il paraissait totalement désemparé :

- Mais vous êtes complètement cinglée, ma parole !

- Je ne crois pas, non !

- Cassandre, tout ceci est une pure invention de votre imagination.

- Parce que vous allez me dire que vous ne l'avez pas connue, peut être ?

- Si, j'ai connu votre mère mais je le saurais si ...

- Pourquoi elle vous l'aurait dit ? Vous étiez bien trop occupé à secourir votre chère et douce Lily ... La vérité c'est que vous refusez d'assumer les conséquences de vos actes. Vous êtes un lâche !

Le professeur gifla son élève.

- Je vous interdis de me parler comme ça. De plus, je vous somme de cesser vos balivernes. S'il vous venait l'idée de colporter de tels ragots, vous pouvez être sure qu'il y aurait des représailles.

- Je suis réellement déçue de votre comportement alors vous vous doutez que je ne vais pas me vanter de vous avoir comme père !

Hermione faillit s'étrangler en entendant le dernier mot.

- Je ne suis pas votre père !!

- Si vous le dites. Je serais vous, je me demanderais pourquoi je m'oppose aussi farouchement à cette idée. En êtes vous si sur ? Non, ne répondez pas, ce n'est pas nécessaire.

- Vous n'êtes qu'une petite insolente ! Maintenant, sortez. J'espère que demain vous aurez repris vos esprits.

- Très bien, mais avant, je voudrais vous montrer quelque chose.

Elle souleva sa robe pour laisser apparaître une cuisse. Hermione était trop loin pour voir ce que Cassandre voulait montrer mais elle fut frappée de voir le visage du professeur pâlir encore plus qu'à l'accoutumée.

- C'est impossible, murmura le professeur Rogue. C'est un faux, vous l'avez fait tatouer ...

- Si c'est ce que vous voulez croire, qu'il en soit ainsi. Bonne soirée, PERE.

Cassandre redescendit sa robe, attrapa son sac et partit, laissant son professeur abasourdi.

LES FILLES

Cassandre manqua de faire un arrêt cardiaque lorsqu'en sortant elle tomba nez à nez avec Hermione.

- Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ? rugit celle ci.

- Mais c'est pas vrai ! s'écria Cassandre. Tu es d'une curiosité maladive !

- Non, ce n'est pas ça, répondit Hermione gênée. Je voulais finir notre discussion. J'ai au moins une des deux réponses que j'attendais.

- Et tu comptes en parler à quelqu'un ?

- Non, pas du tout, je sais garder un secret.

- Merci, ça ne regarde personne.

- Qu'est ce que tu lui as montré en sortant ?

- Une marque de naissance. Ma mère m'a dit qu'il a la même. Je crois qu'il va être obligé d'accepter la vérité maintenant.

Hermione resta pensive quelques secondes. Cassandre était la fille cachée de Rogue ! Elle commençait à se demander si c'était une bonne idée de se rapprocher d'une telle progéniture. Mais rapidement, elle chassa cette stupide pensée de son esprit et revint à ce qui la préoccupait au départ :

- Et pour ce qui est de mon autre réponse ?

- De quoi tu parles ?

- Pourquoi tu ne veux plus me voir ?

- C'est compliqué ...

- Ah non, ça suffit ! la coupa Hermione. Tu as déjà assez utilisé cette excuse alors maintenant tu vas devoir parler.

Cassandre parut choquée par l'éclat de colère d'Hermione.

- Bon d'accord mais pas dans un couloir.

- Viens, il y a cette salle qui est vide, dit Hermione en l'entrainant dans une salle de classe voisine. Vas y je t'écoute.

Cassandre ne répondit pas mais s'approcha d'Hermione, lui saisit la taille et l'embrassa fougueusement.

- Voilà ! Tu comprends mieux maintenant ?

- Non, pas vraiment, répondit la jeune fille visiblement surprise.

- Je crains les filles car toutes celles que j'ai connues m'ont brisé le cœur. Et puis toi tu rentres dans ma vie, je commence à t'apprécier et tu m'annonces que tu as un petit ami. C'est plus clair comme ça ?

- Mais alors, tu aimes ... les filles ?

- Il semblerait. Ne me dis pas que ça te met mal à l'aise.

- Non, pas du tout. C'est juste que je ne m'y attendais pas.

- Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai bien compris que tu aimes les garçons. Mais tu comprendras qu'il me faut un moment pour encaisser le choc.

Hermione avait repris contenance. Elle regarda Cassandre dans les yeux et sans prévenir la saisit et l'embrassa à son tour.

- Qu'est ce que ...

- Tu poses trop de questions Cassandre !

LE CHOIX

Hermione était sur un petit nuage depuis cette soirée. Elle entretenait une liaison secrète avec Cassandre depuis et profitait de chaque instant où elles étaient seules pour se rapprocher de sa petite amie. Elle faisait tout pour que les autres n'en sache rien mais elle savait qu'au bout d'un moment son excuse « bibliothèque » ne serait plus valable. Elle y penserait à ce moment là.

Tout était allé si vite. Elle se souvenait de LA nuit. Elles se voyaient depuis des semaines dans un angle de couloir ou dans une classe vide mais Hermione en avait assez d'avoir peur d'être surprise par quelqu'un. Elle avait donc donné rendez vous à Cassandre dans la salle sur demande car c'était le seul lieu où elles auraient enfin la paix. La salle avait revêtu des couleurs sombres, une lumière tamisée balayait la pièce et seul un lit en forme de cœur meublait la pièce. Cassandre l'attendait déjà dedans et apparemment c'était comme ça qu'elle avait voulu la pièce. Hermione savait que ce soir était différent mais elle ne se faisait pas de soucis. Elle voulait aller au delà de ses peurs et franchir un cap. Lorsqu'elle entra, elle fut accueillie par sa petite amie qui lui apportait un verre. Elle l'invita à s'asseoir. Elles commencèrent à discuter comme d'habitude mais Hermione sentait qu'une tension pesait dans l'air. Une tension agréable. Elle ne se souvenait plus laquelle des deux avait commencé mais elles s'embrassèrent tout en se caressant mutuellement. Cassandre avait fini par parler :

- Hermione, je ne sais pas exactement comment te dire ça mais je crois que je vais devenir folle.

- Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes ?

- J'ai une envie irrésistible de t'enlever tes vêtements.

Hermione sourit et enleva elle même son chemisier. Elle s'approcha alors de sa petite amie et tira sur sa jupe. Elles rirent et jouèrent à ce petit jeu jusqu'à ce qu'elles fussent nues toutes les deux. Alors Cassandre entraina Hermione sur le lit et commença à faire glisser ses doigts sur son corps. Elle s'interrompit soudainement :

- J'ai vraiment très envie de toi.

- Moi aussi, enfin je crois que c'est ça ... c'est la première fois que je ressens cette envie.

- Tu es sure d'être prête ?

- Tu parles vraiment trop, lui répondit Hermione en l'attirant vers elle.

Cassandre avait alors exploré tout le corps d'Hermione avec des baisers. Elle voyait son amante frissonner de plaisir et ça lui donnait le courage de continuer. Elle, elle n'était plus vierge mais elle n'était pas vraiment à l'aise à l'idée d'initier quelqu'un d'autre. Elle se dit qu'Hermione avait raison. Elle devait agir et arrêter de penser. Elle entreprit alors de faire l'amour à cette femme qu'elle désirait depuis si longtemps.

Lorsqu'elles eurent conclu leur communion, Hermione, qui souriait comme jamais, dit :

- Waouh, je n'aurais jamais pensé que ça puisse être comme ça.

- Tu t'attendais à mieux ? répondit Cassandre un peu vexée.

- Oh non, pas du tout. Je ne pense pas que ça aurait pu être plus merveilleux. Mais je ne m'imaginais pas le sexe comme quelque chose d'aussi ...

- Aussi quoi ?

- Aussi bon. Je voyais ça comme quelque chose de brutal et je n'en avais pas vraiment envie avant ce soir. Alors que là, c'était tout en douceur. Je suis comblée.

Elles ne s'étaient séparées qu'au petit matin, se glissant discrètement dans leurs dortoirs respectifs.

Depuis ce jour, elles se voyaient le plus souvent possible. Elles avaient refait l'amour à maintes occasion et Cassandre était à peu près sure de pouvoir désormais reconnaître le corps d'Hermione les yeux fermés. Lorsqu'elles étaient seules, elles parlaient de tout et de rien mais Hermione ne savait toujours pas pourquoi Cassandre avait été renvoyée de son école. Elle se doutait qu'il y avait un lien avec ses relations avec les filles mais elle ne parvenait pas à deviner lequel. Cassandre n'avait pas voulu en parler et elle avait respecté son souhait.

Elle n'avait révélé à personne la parenté entre Cassandre et le professeur Rogue. Elle savait qu'elle n'en avait pas le droit et que Cassandre ne le lui pardonnerait pas. Elle n'avait remarqué aucun changement dans le comportement du professeur vis à vis de sa fille mais elle comprenait maintenant pourquoi il la respectait. Il ne l'avouerait surement jamais ouvertement, mais Hermione se doutait qu'il avait été convaincu. Elle était bien sa fille.

Le début de l'année arrivant, le bal de la saint-Valentin montrait son nez. Un groupe d'élèves avaient réussis à convaincre leurs professeurs qu'il serait appréciable de s'échapper une soirée de l'ambiance des cours. Elles avaient même prétexté qu'un bal permettrait de détendre l'atmosphère quelques mois avant les examens. Les professeurs n'avaient pas su quoi répondre et avaient donc cédé.

Des couples se formaient et Hermione redoutait ce qui finit par arriver. Elle était seule avec Cassandre dans la salle sur demande.

- Hermione? Tu veux aller au bal avec moi ?

- Je ne sais pas si nous pouvons, répondit elle mal à l'aise.

- Et pourquoi on ne pourrait pas ? répliqua Cassandre qui sentait la colère monter.

- Tu ne crois pas que 2 filles ensemble, ça pourrait être louche ?

- Louche ?? Tu te fiches de moi ? Dis plutôt que tu as honte !

- Mais non, c'est juste que je me sentirais observée ...

- Oui, tu aurais honte. J'aurais du m'en douter, vous êtes toutes les mêmes ! Tant que ça ne se sait pas, vous l'aimez ce petit secret mais dès qu'il s'agit d'affronter le regard des autres il n'y a plus personne !

- Mais pourquoi tu le prends aussi mal ? Tout le monde ne peut pas assumer aussi bien que toi son homosexualité.

- Oh ça c'est facile. En fait, tu voulais juste expérimenter quelque chose qui te faisait envie mais de là à en faire un mode de vie, il y a grand pas. Pfffff, tu me dégoûtes. Je croyais que tu étais différente.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? Il y en a eu d'autres ?

- Pourquoi tu crois que j'ai été renvoyée ?

- Ils t'ont renvoyée parce que tu es homo ?

- Pas directement, je suis juste sortie avec une fille comme toi. Elle m'a humiliée en me quittant pour un garçon et je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de me venger.

- Comment ?

- Tu sais ce qui se passe quand on inflige trop longtemps le sortilège Doloris ? Moi je l'ai vu. Elle n'aura plus jamais l'occasion de faire du mal à quelqu'un.

- Cassandre, tu commences à me faire peur.

- Ne t'en fais pas, je ne te ferais pas de mal. J'ai une bonne raison de rester dans cette école cette fois. Mais va t'en. Va retrouver ton petit ami et s'il te plait, ne cherche plus à me parler. Tu me déçois.

Hermione partit en courant rejoindre la salle commune des Gryffondors. Lorsqu'elle arriva, Ron se précipita vers elle. Il ne l'avait jamais vue dans un tel état et voulait la consoler. Mais elle refusa qu'il la touche et partit se réfugier dans sa chambre. Elle pleura toute la nuit mais le matin venu, elle se dit qu'il valait peut être mieux que ça se passe comme ça. Elle n'aurait jamais été assez forte pour assumer à la face du monde qu'elle aimait une fille.

Cassandre, quant à elle, rejoint également sa propre salle commune. Comme à son habitude, Drago vint l'accueillir. Il lui souriait et elle avait besoin d'un ami dans ce moment où elle aurait voulu pleurer jusqu'à ce qu'elle n'ait plus de larmes. Il vit qu'elle n'allait pas bien et l'entraina dans sa chambre, à l'abri des autres.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? lui demanda t-il réellement inquiet.

- Je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'en parler.

Il la prit dans ses bras et ce garçon qu'elle repoussait depuis si longtemps lui sembla soudain beaucoup plus amical. Elle se laissa aller à pleurer dans ses bras. Il la serra contre lui en lui embrassant le front. Au bout de longues minutes, elle s'était calmée. Il avait essuyé ses yeux et lui dit :

- Si quelqu'un t'as fait du mal, dis le moi. Je vais lui faire passer l'envie de blesser la plus jolie fille que le monde ait vu.

Elle lui sourit à travers les dernières larmes qui coulaient sur son visage. Elle se sentait bien avec lui même s'il ne correspondait pas exactement à son idéal de beauté. Et si finalement le monde n'était pas fait pour que 2 femmes puissent s'aimer. Et si Hermione avait raison. Elle n'avait plus envie de se battre. Elle se laissa alors aller à la facilité et céda à Drago. Elle savait que lui, au moins, n'aurait pas honte d'elle. Elle approcha son visage de celui du jeune homme. Elle ne voulait pas l'embrasser, il fallait que ce soit lui qui fasse le premier pas. Il le fit et elle fut surprise de constater qu'un homme pouvait parfois être aussi doux qu'une femme.

TRAHISON ??

Le lendemain, Hermione qui était déjà abattue le fut encore plus en voyant Cassandre entrer dans la grande salle. Elle tenait par la main Drago Malefoy. Alors elle l'avait déjà remplacée ?! Et en plus avec un garçon ! Qui plus est avec ce sale petit cloporte ! Elle eut l'impression que son cœur avait cessé de battre. Elle n'avait donc pas compté pour être aussi vite oubliée. Elle se sentit stupide d'être si triste.

Elle ne remarqua pas les regards que Cassandre lui lançait discrètement. Celle ci voulait voir si Hermione allait réagir en la voyant avec quelqu'un d'autre. Et puis elle se dit que si Hermione ne la regardait pas, c'était qu'elle avait déjà tourné la page. Elle se rendit compte que, plongée dans ses réflexions, elle était devenue sombre. Quelqu'un d'autre l'avait remarqué et il lui tenait la main avec encore plus d'intensité qu'auparavant. Elle se tourna vers Drago qui la regardait l'air inquiet :

- Ça va ?

- Oui, très bien, merci.

- Pourquoi tu me mens ?

Elle ne sut pas quoi dire. Mais pourquoi fallait il qu'il soit aussi gentil ? Elle s'était rapprochée de lui surtout pour rendre Hermione jalouse. Il avait l'air d'être un crétin et voilà que maintenant elle découvrait un garçon adorable. Depuis la veille, il était aux petits soins avec elle et elle s'était surprise à le regarder avec douceur, un peu comme si elle commençait à craquer pour lui. Non mais ça va pas ? Tu es folle ma fille ! C'est un garçon ! Oui mais il est si gentil, le petit ami idéal qu'on peut présenter à ses parents. Mais c'est un garçon ! Et alors ? Personne n'est parfait ! Elle fut ramenée à la réalité par un agréable frisson. L'objet de ses pensées venait de lui faire un petit bisou dans le cou.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de le lui rendre. Elle s'étonna elle même d'aimer ça. Et pourtant ce n'était pas un garçon comme les autres. A certains moments, il manifestait un côté féminin qu'elle aimait beaucoup. Elle était perdue.

Les jours passèrent sans que Cassandre sache mieux où elle en était. Elle pensait encore souvent à Hermione même si elle refusait toujours catégoriquement de lui parler. Elle se sentait trahie et elle lui en voulait tellement qu'elle refusait de lui montrer qu'elle avait été touchée. A côté de ça, elle passait des moments très agréables avec Drago. Elle avait décidé de laisser faire les choses et de voir ce qui se passerait.

Un soir, Drago s'approcha d'elle avec un air étrange.

- Ça te dirait d'aller ailleurs ?

- Où ?

- C'est une surprise. Alors, tu viens ou pas ?

- Oui, je te suis.

Il la prit par la main et elle fut surprise de voir qu'il l'emmenait dans la salle sur demande. Elle fit semblant de ne pas la connaître.

- C'est quoi ça ?

- Oh juste un endroit tranquille. Tu sais que j'ai un devoir à faire d'ici la fin de l'année. C'est ici que j'y travaille.

Ils entrèrent dans ce qui devait être la pièce la plus romantique qu'elle ait jamais vue : des bougies partout, une douce musique, un feu de cheminée ... D'habitude, elle trouvait ça niais ( même si elle avait fait le même coup à Hermione pour l'attendrir... Ah Hermione ... ) mais aux côtés de Drago, tout ça lui semblait absolument fabuleux. Elle trouva ça étrange. Il l'entraina sur une sorte de canapé rond devant la cheminée.

- Je voulais qu'on soit un peu tranquille parce que j'en ai assez de voir les autres nous regarder.

- C'est une excellente idée.

- Je voulais aussi te demander quelque chose.

- Je t'écoute, répondit elle un peu inquiète.

- Les vacances arrivent et je sais que tu restes à Poudlard. Moi, je suis sensé retourner chez mes parents sauf que je n'ai aucune envie de passer tout ce temps loin de toi.

Elle ne répondit rien mais souriait. Elle était flattée qu'il lui dise ces mots.

- Je me suis dit que peut être ... tu voudrais bien ... venir avec moi.

- Quoi ?

- Et bien oui. Tu viendrais chez moi et je pourrais te présenter à mes parents.

- Je ne suis pas sur que ce soit une bonne idée.

- Pourquoi ? Je leur ai souvent parlé de toi et ils ont compris que je tiens à toi.

- Mais je ne suis pas assez ...

- Si, tu l'es ! Tu es tout ce dont j'ai besoin. Je suis fier que tu sois à moi. Et j'ai envie de le crier au monde entier.

Elle crut perdre la tête. Elle se jeta sur lui et l'embrassa avec passion. Il était fier d'elle ! Elle qui n'avait fréquenté que des gens qui avaient honte d'elle. Mais pourquoi fallait il qu'il soit aussi parfait ?

Lorsqu'elle revint à la réalité, elle avait très chaud. Les mains de son petit ami glissaient sur ses hanches. Elle eut soudain terriblement envie de s'offrir à lui, même si elle ne savait pas exactement en quoi ça consistait avec un garçon. Elle s'assit sur lui et laissa tomber sa robe. A demie nue, elle commença à lui enlever ses vêtements. Il la caressait avec douceur et ses lèvres courraient dans son décolleté.

- On ne va pas un peu trop vite ? lui demanda t-il en la fixant dans les yeux.

- Arrête de réfléchir !

Il abandonna toutes ses réticences et se laissa guider par son instinct. Il lui arracha le reste de ses vêtements et se mit nu lui aussi. Il s'allongea sur elle et continua de l'embrasser. Elle sentait la chaleur de son corps, ses muscles tendus vers elle et ses mains si douces ... Mais pourquoi fallait il qu'il la mette dans cet état ? Elle adorait ça ! Il descendit le long de son corps et après avoir exploré son ventre et ses cuisses avec sa langue, il lui fit l'amour comme seule une femme aurait pu. Ça, elle connaissait déjà et elle devait avouer qu'il aurait pu faire mieux jusqu'à ce qu'il la fasse s'envoler. Au début, elle gémissait mais au fur et à mesure, elle se mit à crier. Drago sembla stimulé par ses manifestations de plaisir car il redoubla de vigueur. Lorsqu'elle crut mourir de plaisir, il remonta vers elle et lui fit cette fois l'amour comme un homme. Elle croyait qu'elle aurait mal mais il fut doux et elle sentit une autre forme de décharges électriques lui parcourir le corps. Là, elle était en terrain inconnu. Elle n'avait jamais fait l'amour avec un garçon mais elle devait avouer que c'était loin d'être aussi désagréable qu'elle se l'était représenté.

Lorsqu'il eut fini, elle était à bout de forces. Elle avait senti ses muscles se contracter si violemment et si souvent qu'elle avait l'impression d'avoir couru un 100 mètres.

- Alors ? lui demanda t-il essoufflé.

- C'était fantastique ! Je ne suis pas encore redescendu ... tu es ...

- Cassandre, je t'aime.

Cela lui fit l'effet d'une bombe. Elle fut encore plus choquée de s'entendre répondre :

- Moi aussi.

- Alors, tu veux bien venir avec moi pour les vacances ?

- A ton avis ?!

Il la prit dans ses bras et elle sentit son cœur battre à tout rompre. Non, elle n'était pas en train de faire ça ! Tomber amoureuse de lui ? Et bien en fait elle devait s'avouer que si et qu'elle l'était peut être depuis quelques temps déjà.

LE BAL

Les derniers jours avant les vacances arrivaient. Et avec eux, le fameux bal source de tellement de conflits. Cassandre avait finalement quelqu'un qu'elle aimait avec qui y aller. Il n'avait cessé depuis cette nuit là de lui dire qu'il l'aimait et qu'elle était merveilleuse. Elle en avait eu besoin car l'épreuve de voir Hermione et Ron au bal lui faisait peur.

Ce soir là, Drago était d'une élégance rare. Enfin, pour un garçon selon Cassandre. Elle s'était préparée pendant des heures, essayant de trouver le moyen d'être désirable. Et pas seulement aux yeux de son petit ami ...

Ils firent leur entrée dans la grande salle, ce jour là apprêtée pour recevoir des couples qui danseraient, sous le regard d'Hermione déjà arrivée au bras de Ron. Depuis des semaines, elle était malheureuse. Elle avait vu Cassandre se rapprocher de Drago sans rien faire. Elle avait cru deviner qu'il s'était passé quelque chose car du jour au lendemain, Drago était devenu un autre : il était moins arrogant, moins antipathique ... bref, il avait l'air vraiment heureux et amoureux. Elle était jalouse mais elle ne savait pas pourquoi. C'était elle qui avait repoussé Cassandre, elle qui l'avait jetée dans ses bras. Elle allait devoir lui parler.

Quelques heures après leur arrivée, Drago s'éloigna de Cassandre. Hermione se dit que c'était le moment ou jamais. Elle s'avança vers Cassandre.

- Je peux te parler ?

- Vas y, je t'écoute.

- Pas ici. Viens au moins avec moi dans le couloir.

- Et bien quoi ? lui demanda Cassandre lorsqu'elles se furent éloignées de la grande salle.

- Je veux savoir à quoi tu joues ?

- Je ne joues pas. Je l'aime et il m'aime, LUI.

- Mais moi aussi je t'aime, s'exclama Hermione.

Elle se jeta sur Cassandre et l'embrassa, traduisant ainsi son manque d'elle.

Lorsqu'elle s'écarta d'elle, elles remarquèrent qu'on les observait.

- Alors, c'était pour elle que tu pleurais ce soir là ? dit Drago anéanti.

Il commença à s'éloigner mais Cassandre le rattrapa et lui prit la main.

- Je dois vous parler à tous les deux et tout de suite.

Elle les emmena dans une salle de classe vide. Elle ne savait pas exactement ce qu'elle allait dire mais prit la parole :

- Je vous demande pardon à tous les deux et surtout à toi Drago. Je dois vous avouer que je vous aime tous les deux. Je ne sais pas comment c'est possible mais c'est le cas. Je vous aime différemment car vous êtes aux antipodes l'un de l'autre. Toi, Hermione, tu es une jeune fille fantastique. On s'entend bien et j'ai adoré les moments qu'on a passé ensemble. Et toi Drago, tu as fait remonter les hommes dans mon estime. Tu es certainement le meilleur d'entre eux. Tu es drôle et gentil et je ne m'ennuie jamais quand je suis avec toi. Mais voilà, je suis incapable de choisir. Je vous demande pardon de vous mettre dans une telle situation.

- Tu n'as pas à choisir, lui dit Drago la tête baissée. Je savais depuis le début que tu aimais quelqu'un d'autre. Je croyais que tu finirais par l'oublier avec moi. Je n'aurais jamais cru que c'était une fille. Là, je ne peux pas lutter. Elle t'apporte surement quelque chose que je n'ai pas. Alors inutile de tourner autour du pot, tu t'es consolée avec moi mais maintenant qu'elle revient, tu pars avec elle. Je comprends. Je n'arrive même pas à t'en vouloir, je crois que je t'aime trop pour ça.

Il ne continua pas. Il s'était tourné, évitant qu'elles le voient. Cassandre savait qu'il pleurait et elle eut envie de mourir. Mais enfin, pourquoi fallait il que ça se passe comme ça ? Il aurait du crier, la gifler et l'abandonner. Ça aurait été plus facile. Mais non, il était là et il attendait qu'elle lui dise quelque chose. Ce fut Hermione qui prit la parole :

- Je peux dire exactement la même chose. Qui suis je pour briser un couple ? Vous avez l'air amoureux et lui, il te donne certainement plus que moi. Il t'aime ouvertement et ça j'avoue que je ne suis pas sure d'y arriver.

- Mais qu'est ce que voulez que je fasse ? demanda Cassandre qui pleurait aussi.

- Je ne sais pas, dit Hermione effrayée de ce qui se pourrait se passer. Je t'aime c'est certain mais malheureusement avec moi tu seras condamnée à te cacher. Au moins, pour le moment.

- Comment peux tu avoir honte d'elle ! hurla Drago. Elle mérite ton respect !

- Mais je la respecte ...

- Arrêtez de vous disputer !! cria Cassandre.

Le silence se fit. Il fut rompu par Drago qui parla à Cassandre :

- Je suis peut être fou mais je crois que je t'aime assez pour accepter que tu nous ais tous les deux ...

- Non Drago, je n'ai pas le droit, répondit Cassandre.

- Si tu nous aimes tous les deux alors gardes nous tous les deux, lui dit il sans oser la regarder. Je ne veux pas te perdre.

Elle s'approcha de lui et le prit dans ses bras. Il l'embrassa et sourit pour la première fois depuis le début de cette rencontre.

- Je ne suis pas d'accord, dit à mi voix Hermione. Moi non plus, je ne veux pas te perdre mais je ne peux pas te partager. Soyez heureux, ajouta t-elle en quittant la salle en courant comme pour fuir une réalité trop douloureuse.

Cassandre la regarda partir. Elle avait mal au cœur et Drago le vit. Il la serra contre lui.

- Ne pleure plus, je suis là. Je veux être le seul homme de ta vie. Mais ce que tu feras à côté avec d'autres filles, je m'en fiche. Je te donnerais toujours ce que tu voudras. Je te jure que je ferais tout pour toi. Et j'accepterais tout ...

- Mais comment peux tu ... ?

- Je t'aime. C'est tout.

- Moi aussi je t'aime.

RUPTURE

Les vacances suivant la saint-Valentin passèrent et Hermione crut qu'à la rentrée elle pourrait aller voir Cassandre et lui dire qu'elle regrettait et que peut être l'idée de Drago n'était pas aussi stupide que ça. Mais lorsque le diner suivant le retour des élèves prit fin, Hermione ne put pas arriver jusqu'à Cassandre car elle était déjà partie avec Drago. Elle ne put lui parler que le lendemain, lors du cours de potion.

- Je peux savoir pourquoi ce que tu as prévu de faire avec Drago ? demanda de but en blanc Hermione.

- Je n'ai aucune explication à te donner, lui répondit Cassandre d'un ton cassant.

Elle avait eu du mal à avaler qu'Hermione soit partie comme ça ce soir là.

- Mais enfin, tu peux me répondre !

- Je l'aime et il m'aime. Je te l'ai déjà dit. Il n'y a rien à ajouter.

Cassandre se retourna pour préparer sa potion mais Hermione l'attrapa par le bras pour la faire se retourner. Le mouvement souleva la manche de Cassandre et l'espace d'une seconde, Hermione put apercevoir une ombre noire. Cassandre redescendit rapidement sa manche mais il était trop tard, Hermione avait vu sa marque.

- Non mais c'est pas vrai ! rugit elle. Tu n'as pas fait ça ?!

- Mêle toi de ce qui te regarde, lui répondit calmement Cassandre.

Le printemps avança sans qu'Hermione ait eu la possibilité de se rapprocher de Cassandre. Celle ci avait demandé à son père de changer son binôme. Elle avait prétexté une incompatibilité de caractère.

Hermione avait été obligée de raconter à Harry et Ron l'histoire de la marque sur le bras de Cassandre. Ils s'étaient installés dans le parc, sous un cerisier en fleur. Ils avaient été furieux de ne pas l'avoir su avant :

- Mais enfin, Hermione, pourquoi tu ne nous a rien dit avant ? s'était emporté Ron.

- C'était mon amie, je ne pouvais pas la trahir !

- Parce que nous, on est quoi ? Des voisins ?

- Ronald, tu commences à m'énerver.

- Je ne suis même pas surpris qu'elle soit devenue mangemort, dit Harry qui ouvrait la bouche pour la première fois depuis le début de la discussion. Avec tous les mangemorts qui l'entourent, je ne vois pas pourquoi elle aurait été différente. Quand je pense que Dumbledore ne l'a pas renvoyée après l'histoire du sortilège Doloris ! Le pire c'est qu'elle ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle ne savait pas.

- Rogue a du interférer en sa faveur, répondit Ron.

- Je ne sais pas ce que fait le professeur Dumbledore. J'ai peur qu'il fasse un peu trop confiance aux gens.

- Mais vous ne la connaissez pas, rugit Hermione. Je suis sure qu'elle n'a pas eu le choix !

- On a toujours le choix Hermione, s'insurgea Harry.

Ils n'avaient pas entendus Cassandre arriver derrière eux :

- Tu n'as donc pas su tenir ta langue Hermione.

- Ne t'approche pas d'elle, s'exclama Ron en se mettant debout devant Hermione comme pour faire barrage.

- Ne joue pas au preux chevalier Weasley, dit Cassandre en riant. Tu es ridicule.

- Cassandre, tu voulais quelque chose, demanda Hermione.

- En fait, je venais te voir.

Hermione fut heureuse d'être assise car elle était sure que ses jambes auraient flanché en entendant ça.

- Mais je vois que tu as choisi ton camp, ajouta Cassandre déçue. Reste avec ton cher petit ami et avec ton héros de survivant ! Tes amis ne sont vraiment pas recommandables, tu me déçois.

- Je crois que tu devrais t'en aller, intervint Harry.

Cassandre sourit et s'éloigna. Hermione courut derrière elle.

- Attends, ne pars pas comme ça.

- Je n'ai qu'une chose à te demander, lui murmura celle qu'elle aimait. Es tu avec ou contre moi ?

- Ni l'un ni l'autre. Je suis du côté de ceux qui recherchent la paix.

- Foutaises ! Tu sais très bien qu'une guerre va éclater. Le tout est de savoir si tu seras à mes côtés dans les combats ou en face de moi. Sache que je pourrais te protéger si tu te rallies à notre cause.

- Je ne peux pas. Je ne veux pas me rallier à ton maitre.

- On ne parle pas de lui mais de nous !

- Mais ça revient au même. Alors je suis navrée Cassandre mais je ne peux vraiment pas.

- C'est dommage, mais sache que si nous sommes amenées à nous affronter, je ne pourrais pas t'épargner. Je crois que tu fais une erreur.

- Je l'assumerais si c'est le cas.

- Ce serait bien la première fois que tu assumerais quelque chose, dit Cassandre avec amertume.

Elles se séparèrent sans un mot, sans un sourire ni même un regard, bref comme des ennemies.

L'AFFRONTEMENT FINAL

Des mois étaient passés depuis. Cassandre, en ce soir spécial, était nerveuse. Elle savait que le jour était arrivé où Drago allait mener à bien sa tâche. Le seigneur des ténèbres ne pardonnerait pas un échec. Drago lui avait confié un travail : ouvrir la salle sur demande et laisser leurs alliés pénétrer dans Poudlard. Elle se sentait nerveuse. Mais elle était devant cette armoire et elle allait obéir aux ordres. Pour Drago, pour son père et pour son maître.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte, elle vit un inconnu s'avancer vers elle :

- Félicitations, mademoiselle. Le seigneur sera très content de vous. Maintenant, aidez les autres à entrer, moi je pars devant.

- Oui monsieur, répondit Cassandre.

Elle avait peur et ne savait pas si ce qu'elle faisait était vraiment bien mais elle s'était engagée à aider Drago et elle savait qu'un faux pas ce soir pourrait être fatal à la famille Malefoy.

Lorsque tous les mangemorts eurent pénétré dans le château, elle descendit à son tour et constata qu'une bataille faisait rage dans le hall. Des mangemorts affrontaient des professeurs aussi bien que des élèves. Son seul réflexe fut d'aller chercher son père, mais il n'était déjà plus là. Elle ne savait pas très bien ce qu'elle devait faire. Ces professeurs et ces élèves, elle les connaissait. Comment les affronter et surtout comment les tuer ? Ce fut alors que son pire cauchemar se réalisa. Elle se tenait depuis le début un peu en retrait mais elle vit une silhouette s'approcher d'elle. Hermione.

- Cassandre, il est l'heure de choisir. Rejoins nous et tout ira bien.

- Je ne peux pas ! En fait, je ne peux plus. Laisse moi passer, je dois aller ...

- Non, il en est hors de question. Tu n'iras pas rejoindre ce sale petit arrogant.

- J'ai juré de le soutenir et de le suivre. Il ne m'a jamais trahie, LUI.

- Mais enfin ...

Elle ne put continuer sa phrase. Le professeur Rogue et Drago venaient d'arriver. Ils s'arrêtèrent à leur hauteur.

- Cassandre, qu'est ce que tu fais, demanda Drago.

- Nous devons partir, ajouta Rogue. La mission a été menée à bien. Dumbledore est mort !

Hermione fut assommée par cette révélation. Elle avait perdu quelqu'un qu'elle respectait. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser partir quelqu'un qu'elle aimait.

- S'il te plait reste avec moi, implora t-elle.

Cassandre eut l'impression de revivre le bal de la saint-Valentin. Elle devait à nouveau choisir entre ceux qu'elle aimait. Le professeur Rogue prit alors la parole :

- Cassandre, décide toi ! Tu choisis ta famille, l'amour et l'honneur ou cette vermine et la honte.

- Professeur, intervint Drago, je crois que le choix se situe entre l'ombre avec elle ou la lumière avec nous. Alors ? ajouta t-il en se tournant vers Cassandre.

- Je ...

- Cassandre, tu as la marque du seigneur mais pas seulement., hurla le professeur Rogue. Tu as la mienne aussi. Ton corps nous est acquis, ne te laisse pas dépasser par une folie de ton esprit !

Cassandre aurait voulu que quelqu'un prenne la décision à sa place. Non, elle ne savait pas. Et puis elle vit Ron. Elle sut que même en restant du côté de l'ordre du phénix, elle n'aurait jamais Hermione. Elle eut le cœur brisé mais elle savait où elle devait aller.

- Hermione, je m'excuse pour la dernière fois. Mais tu ne me donneras jamais ce que je veux donc je pars. J'espère qu'on ne se recroisera jamais car je n'aurais plus le choix...

Hermione était abasourdie. Elle regarda Drago prendre la main de Cassandre et suivre le professeur Rogue. Elle était en train de perdre son amour. Elle songea pendant une seconde à la suivre et rallier la cause du seigneur des ténèbres pour elle. Elle aurait été prête à abandonner ses principes pour elle. Mais il était déjà trop tard. Elle avait disparu.

Hermione ne revit Cassandre qu'un an plus tard. Les circonstances étaient les mêmes : la guerre faisait rage à Poudlard. L'ordre du Phénix affrontait à nouveau les mangemorts. Hermione ne savait pas où était Harry ni Ron d'ailleurs. Elle se battait contre des inconnus encapuchonnés. Mais elle avait cet espoir ridicule de retrouver Cassandre. Où mieux qu'ici pourrait-elle la voir ?

Toute cette année, elle avait cherché les horcruxes aux côtés de ses amis et l'affrontement touchait à sa fin. Elle savait que Cassandre était retournée à Poudlard cette année et qu'elle était dévouée aux mangemorts. Elles étaient devenues si différentes. Elles avaient chacune choisit leur camp. Malheureusement, ce n'était pas le même.

Hermione la cherchait des yeux tout en évitant des sortilèges qui volaient ici et là. Cela faisait des heures qu'elle scrutait l'obscurité lorsqu'elle la vit. Elle s'approchait d'elle. Mais son regard était encore plus noir que le premier jour de leur rencontre.

- Je savais que tu serais là, commença Cassandre. Tu es toujours aussi sure de ton choix ?

- Plus que jamais.

- Tu sais que vous avez déjà perdu, n'est ce pas ?

- Rien n'est joué. Tu peux encore te rallier ...

- Arrête ça !! Je ne trahirais plus personne. Je suis désolée Hermione mais je t'avais avertie la dernière fois.

Cassandre brandit sa baguette et désarma Hermione. Elle eut soudain un doute. Elle n'allait pas la tuer quand même ?! Ce ne serait pas la première personne qui périrait de sa main. On lui avait fait faire tellement de choses cette année qu'elle avait l'impression d'avoir perdu son âme. Mais ce n'était que des étrangers. Et des traitres souvent. Et Hermione ? N'était-elle pas une traitresse aussi ? Peut être mais elle ressentait toujours quelque chose pour elle. Mais où était Drago ? Elle aurait eu besoin de le voir tout de suite pour assurer son geste. Mais il n'était pas là. Le monde n'existait plus autour d'elles. Juste Hermione et elle. Que faire ?

- Tu ne peux pas me tuer, n'est ce pas ?

- Tais-toi !

Cassandre jeta un sort à Hermione qui la fit chuter. Mais Hermione voyait bien que son ex-amante ne pouvait pas la maltraiter. Elle avait beau jouer l'indifférente, Hermione savait que Cassandre était troublée. Hermione réussit à récupérer sa baguette et se lança dans un combat presque grotesque. Chacune attaquait l'autre avec une retenue évidente, lorsqu'elles ne faisaient pas semblant de rater leurs cibles.

Leur manège dura plusieurs minutes lorsque l'inconcevable arriva. Ron pénétra dans la grande salle où se déroulait cette mascarade. Il ne remarqua visiblement pas la douceur apparente de cette pseudo bataille. Il cria le prénom de celle qu'il aimait et n'eut aucun scrupule à lancer le sort impardonnable qui jaillit de sa baguette. L'éclair de lumière rouge frappa Cassandre au cœur. Elle cessa immédiatement de bouger. Hermione vécut cette scène au ralenti. Les yeux de Cassandre semblaient l'implorer de faire quelque chose mais elle ne pouvait désormais plus la sauver. Hermione vit sa bien-aimée choir sans pouvoir faire le moindre geste. Elle tomba à genoux devant le corps désormais sans vie de Cassandre.

Un hurlement résonna dans la grande salle. Hermione perdit toute notion de l'espace. Elle ne voyait plus que le corps devant elle. Elle sursauta lorsque Ron posa une main consolante sur son épaule. Elle comprit d'où venait la mort, se releva et se jeta sur lui. Toute la douleur qu'elle ressentait rejaillit à travers les coups qu'elle lui assenait. Celui ci ne se défendait pas. Il finit par la secouer et lorsqu'elle sembla se calmer lui dit :

- Mais enfin qu'est ce qui te prend ?

- Ron ! Qu'est ce que tu as fait ?

- Je t'ai sauvé la vie !

- Mais elle n'allait pas me tuer. Elle ...

- Elle quoi ? Tu m'excuses mais ce n'est pas l'impression que j'ai eue. Elle t'attaquait et j'ai eu peur pour toi.

- Non, tu n'as rien compris. Elle allait changer de camp !!

- Ah bon ?! répondit-il paraissant soudain très mal à l'aise. Je suis désolé Hermione. C'est un malentendu ...

La stupéfaction se lisait sur son visage et Hermione ne sut plus quoi lui dire. Elle mit des mois avant de lui pardonner et de lui offrir son amour dévoué. Elle croyait avoir compris que ce n'était qu'un accident. Peut être aurait-elle agi différemment si elle avait vu la situation sous un autre angle. Ron l'avait prise dans ses bras en lui faisant tourner le dos au cadavre. Alors qu'elle pleurait sur son épaule, il regardait le corps de Cassandre avec un petit sourire au coin des lèvres. Ses yeux semblaient vouloir dire « J'ai gagné ».

Drago ne sut jamais comment était morte sa petite amie. Lorsqu'il découvrit son corps, la guerre était finie. Il la cherchait depuis si longtemps qu'il ne fut pas surpris de la voir étendue, morte dans cette salle où il l'avait vue pour la première fois et avait eu le coup de foudre pour elle.

Il erra comme une âme en peine les 63 ans qui suivirent. Il refit sa vie, se maria, eut des enfants mais n'oublia jamais son premier amour. Au crépuscule de sa vie, alors que ses yeux allaient se fermer face à toute sa famille réunie pour un dernier adieu, il sut que tout irait bien. Il murmura un « je t'aime » que sa femme prit pour elle mais la réalité était bien autre.

Drago, allongé sur son lit de mort, se sentait partir. Il vit alors une silhouette élancée et une longue crinière noire tomber en cascade sur des épaules qu'il se souvenait avoir si souvent embrassées. L'ombre lui souriait et lui tendait la main. Il eut à nouveau 17 ans, son crane dégarni avait reprit toute sa chevelure blonde et il n'avait plus mal. Il se leva mais vit que son corps restait derrière lui. Il n'y prêta pas attention, impatient de retrouver cette ombre qui le fascinait. Elle lui prit la main, l'embrassa et lui dit :

- Viens mon amour, il est l'heure. Je t'ai attendu si longtemps.

Elle lui sourit et il se laissa emmener dans un pays d'où l'on ne revient pas.

FIN


End file.
